Katherine Jensen
Katherine Jensen is a very powerful witch, more commonly known as the Grand Witch. She is one of the most powerful and dedicated witches in the Jensen bloodline, responsible for vanquishing many evil from the world and protecting the innocents. She is known as Grams to Billie Jensen. History Taking care of David, Ben and Matt On February 7, 2016, Irvin foresaw the birth of a creature with the abilities of a Witch, a Werewolf, a Vampire and a Fairy. The creature used magic against all of them, including their children, in the vision. Irvin invited Katherine over to the Magic School to bring David, Ben, Matt and Tara to her apartment to take care of them while they travel to Mykdl'dy to stop the Skwitches' plan. Dying temporarily On March 1, 2016, the Skrullbrid sealed the Magic School with an almost impenetrable force field and left everyone in the school to die. Over the next few days, everyone has been thinking of ways to get out. They found out that by using the Jensen's specialty spell, the Skrullbrid managed to bind the force field to the Jensen bloodline, the Summers bloodline and the Rayne bloodline. They need a Jensen, Summers and Rayne witch to break the force field. In addition, they also need to negate the rage energy bound to the force field and a fairy was needed as well. The force field didn't allow anything to get out of it, not even portals can be opened to another location outside the force field or another plane. The only way to get out of the force field is to die, so that the spirit can travel to the spiritual plane. Hence, Ahura decided to accept his fate and he died. Ahura met Laurelle Rayne in the spiritual plane and using him as an anchor, she channeled the power of her descendants and possessed K'Line, who was linked to her due to the Absolution ritual. Laurelle got Megan Gwynn to help break the force field before temporarily killing Katherine with a spell. Unbeknownst to her, another witch has seemingly possessed Julie and she cast a spell to send Laurelle back to the spiritual plane before returning there herself. Katherine arrived at the Jensen Ancestral Plane and was greeted by Abigail Jensen, her daughter. Eva warned her that she must prevent Laurelle from crossing into the physical plane. After she awaken in her body, Debora, J'ann and the Skrullbrid came and demanded that they return K'Line and Julie. Debora and J'ann's powers started to go out of control because with K'Line and Julie's Absolution stripped from them, Debora and J'ann's powers have now been doubled. Zack revealed that he had been there all along and he turned visible and sent the two Skwitches into the training room as well, stripping Absolution from them. With that, nobody channels the spirits any longer. Zack tried to do the same with the Skrullbrid as well, but they managed to grab Zack through the portal and kidnapped him. The Avengers' Mansion Attack Over the course of two months after Sage was trapped in the mirror world, Ice Prime and the others, along with the Avengers managed to drive Skrull forces off of Earth. Steve Rogers held a prize presentation ceremony on June 4, 2016, to show their appreciation to him and his family and friends for helping to drive the Skrulls off of Earth. Unfortunately, the Skwitches returned, with more power than ever and revealed that they wanted to create another Skrullbrid, but almost unkillable, by merging Leo with the Skrullbrid. Katherine and Tara stayed behind at the Avengers' Mansion to take care of the injured audiences. They also stayed on Earth so that Katherine can take care of the then pregnant Tara and the three children. Powers and Abilities Katherine is an extremely powerful Jensen witch. She is extremely well known for being responsible for vanquishing many demons. She is feared by those who might oppose her and respected by other witches, testifying her great magical powers. She is also extremely experienced in witchcraft, having practicing it for more than half a century. The fact that many forces of evil are unwilling to go against her is another testament to her power. Category:Characters Category:Jensen Bloodline Category:Witch